The invention relates to a cylindrical logical toy having turnable and displacable elements, the use of which requires the combinative ability of the human mind to operate.
Recently numerous logical toys have become known but some of them such as the "Toy with Balls" described in Soviet Pat. No. 44 869--is very simple for the players, while some others such as the "Spatial Logical Toy" described in Hungarian Pat. No. 170 062, are very complicated both structurally and in respect of the solution of the problem set by the toy.